Stone Dead
by magpiefeather
Summary: Princess Lilibeth has always acted strange around castles. No one could figure it out. That is untill her mother sends her away to a far away kingdom. Can a certain wind speaking queen and her son solve this princess's curse? Tusken/OC
1. Chapter 1

Princess Lilibeth mounted her horse and rode out of the stable.

"Ah sweetness about time your group almost left without you." Her mother told her. Lilibeth didn't say anything just rode ahead to the gate. A small group had gathered. Her brother - looking tired eyed.- her sister wiping fake tears from her eyes, and her father actually looking happy for her. Lilibeth nodded to each of them before riding to her small party.

"Princess, are you ready?" Her chief guard, Garvin asked her.

"Is Admonine ready?"

"Yes. Are you sure she can walk the entire way?" The princess nodded.

"Ah one more thing, the kitchen boy Will is joining us." Lilibeth grinned.

"Good good." She rode off to meet up with the other guards and Will. Will was a mute kitchen boy, and was Lilibeth's only friend. He was about 12 years old and never smiled.

After greeting and thanking each member Lilibeth listened to her mother giving her speech.

"My subjects. I am thankful that you are willing to take my daughter. I trust that you will bring her there and back safely." Even though Lilibeth didn't want to leave her home, she wanted her mother to stop talking.

"I wish you a safe journey." The queen ended. The party quickly moved out of the gate's and to their destination.

Bayen.

* * *

The journey was uneventful. To say the least. The guards guarded. The princess talked to each of them happily, most of all she talked to Will. Even though he never said anything back.

The one odd thing about the group was the huge white dog. She was the princess's dog. Admonine. Lilibeth spent most of her time with the dog.

As the journey progressed the guard's soon forgot the princess's strange behavior. Course they remembered the night they made it to Bayen's castle. The castle was grand, and Lilibeth looked at it with so much dread that Garven stopped the party.

"What is wrong princess?" She didn't say anything. Her hand's started to shake.

"Go fetch a doctor. I think the princess will be tired from her journey." A guard ran to the castle. A couple minute's later the guard came back followed by 3 people.

A doctor and the King and Queen. Lilibeth looked through the darkness at the approaching queen. As the small group of four reached them Lilibeth dismounted and curtsied. The doctor looked at her.

"Thank you for hosting us, the kingdom of Dragmar is thankful." Lilibeth said quickly. She hadn't forgotten her manners. Queen Ani looked at her in the eye's as if trying to decide something.

The king nodded to the group and said.

"Join us inside, it is chilly out here." Lilibeth took a step back eye's wide in terror.

"What is wrong child?" Ani asked her.

"I can't enter the castle." The princess's guard's groaned.

"Why ever not?" A young guard named Jionen answered her.

"She doesn't like castle's Your highness." Ani looked at her. Lilibeth nodded.

"I don't."

"Why?"

"If I told you, you'd think me crazy."

"Try." Lilibeth shook her head.

"I'll show you why I hate castle's."

She took several steps forward untill she was near the castle. That was when she heard the screams no one else could hear. Lilibeth covered her ears trying to block the sound out but it didn't work. She fell to her knee's as the queen ran to her.

"What is it?" Lilibeth could feel gusts of wind surrounding her. That's when she fainted.

"Take her to Rin's cabin." Ani said as she looked at the princess.

* * *

**Hey! So this is my first Goose Girl fanfic, so my sorry if I get any of the name's wrong. It's been awhile since I read the books.**

**So if I get at least on Review I will continue this fanfic. So please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Green. Pale green. Calming green.

Lilibeth woke up seeing green. 3 people surrounded her bed.

The queen. and 2 others.

"Where am I?" Ani hurried to Lilibeth's bed.

"Lay back and I'll tell you." Lilibeth layed back down.

"You're at my dear friend's house." The younger of the other 2 women waved. Lilibeth opened her mouth but Ani said quickly.

"It's on castle grounds." Lilibeth nodded.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Not long. Will you explain what happened?" Lilibeth bite her lip and sat up. Her head was pounding but she didn't care.

"It's been this way for all my life. Any time I'm near a castle I hear screams. But it's not human screams, more of rocks rubbing together." The woman who had stayed quiet thus far said.

"Isi do you think..."

"I don't know Enna. I've never heard of this before."

"You hadn't heard of Tree-speaking before too." Rin offered.

"Tree-speaking?" Lilibeth asked.

"We'll explain later. Perhaps with a picnic." Ani and Enna left the cabin, leaving Rin with Lilibeth.

"A had a dress brought down here for you to change in to." Rin told her pointing to another room. Before she left to change Lilibeth said.

"Thank you. Everyone else wouldn't understand." She went into the other room and changed. When she returned she saw Rin saying out of the window.

"Shoo! Go on shoo!" There was a scratching sound at the door.

"Admonine?" The scratching got harder.

"Is that your's?" Rin asked Lilibeth. She nodded. Rin quickly opened the door and let the huge white dog in. Lilibeth leaned down and scratched the dog's ear.

"I've never seen a dog that big before."

"Admonine is a mountain dog." (**A/N If you're wondering Admonine is a ****_Great Pyrenees_****)** " She has to be big." Lilibeths accent came on full force when she spoke about her dog.

"Can I explore the grounds?"

"Of course princess." As Lilibeth walked out of the door she said.

"Please call me Lilibeth." With that she was off. Princess and dog.

* * *

After wandering around the grounds for a while Lilibeth found a small pasture. Inside was a man being followed by a group of goslings. He would honk at them, and they would honk back.

Lilibeth watched intrigued and amused. She had to hold back Admonine from chasing the geese. One of the goslings honked and the man turned. He waved and started to walk over. The geese stayed back because of the dog.

"Can you speak to them?" She asked as once the man was over.

"Not speak more of understand and copy. I haven't seen you before." Lilibeth cursied.

"Princess Lilibeth."

"I've heard about you." Lilibeth stared at the ground.

"I would think so...You are?" She said.

"Prince Tusken."

"Very nice to meet you. How do you understand the geese?"

"I just do." He said vaugly. Lilibeth opened her mouth to say something but was cut off my someone tugging at her sleeve.

Will the mute kitchen boy stared up at her.

"Hello Will." Will as always said nothing and handed her a carved stick. She read the stick.

_The queen wants you to meet her for a picnic at the castle's grounds._ The stick said.

"Thank you Will." He nodded and scowled at Tusken before slinking away with Admonine.

"I'm guessing you know him?" Tusken asked.

"He came with me, yes." Tusken looked at the stick that was still in her hands.

"You can understand that?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"I just do." He frowned to keep himself from smiling.

"What does it say?"

"I'm meeting your mother at the castle gardens...Where is the gardens?"

"I'll show you." He took her elbow and began to lead her to the gardens.

**Ta-Da! See I'll update when people review! Thank you for reviewing!**

**I'll try to Update soon, but who know's I have another story I'm working on.**

**So yeah... Anyway Review!**

_**MagpieFeather.**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Open your eyes."Ani said. "Where is Enna now?"

"Up the tree on your left." Enna slid down from her hiding spot.

"It's final she has some sort of Nature-speaking."

"I have to agree." Lilibeth looked at the two of them.

"Nature-speaking?" Enna sat down as Ani began to explain.

"There is three kind of speaking. People-speaking, Animal-speaking, and Nature-speaking. I believe you have a form of Nature-speaking."

"Is that how I knew where Enna hid every time?" Ani nodded.

"What kind of Nature-speaking do you know about?"

"Wind." Ani said as a breeze touched Lilibeths cheek. "Fire." Enna said. A leaf on the ground burst into flames.

"Water." The leaf distinguished. "And Tree." Enna finished.

"And you think I have?"

"Stone." Ani said."But the thing I don't understand, is why you can't enter a stone building."

"Yes." Enna said." Stone's stone. Even when it's cut."

"If you cut your arm off, can you still use it?" Lilibeth answered her. Enna opened her mouth then shut it.

"How long have been able to do this?" Ani asked.

"You mean find stuff? All my life."

"Wait. If you can Stone-speak, then how did you find me in the tree?" Enna asked.

"You're footsteps lead to the tree." Ani nodded.

"Enna we should talk to Dasha and Rin." Turning to Lilibeth she said." Lilibeth, you should see if you can find out what you can do. Then come back here at sunset." Lilibeth nodded and got up.

* * *

She wandered around, making sure to stay away from the castle walls and the castle its self. Lilibeth stopped and closed her eyes. She was going to try what Ani said.

As she thought about it, she began to feel everything around her. Castle workers walking through the gardens, a couple of birds pecking at the ground, and Will with Admonine. Lilibeth headed her their direction.

When she reached them, Lilibeth realized there was someone else.

An eight year-old girl with black hair.

"Please?" She asked Will. He shook his head. "Pretty please?" He shook his head again, his not-smile deepening.

"Hi Will." Will turned to Lilibeth, keeping one eye on the girl. He held up one hand and using finger-talk he said.

_Make her go away._

Lilibeth laughed and said.  
"I can't Will." The girl turned to Lilibeth.

"Hi, are you the princess? Is this your dog? Can I ride on her?" The girl was missing one tooth and spoke fast.

"Yes I am the princess, that is my dog, and no you can't ride on her." The girl frowned and Will stuck his tongue out at her.

"I'm Ember, by the way, and your friend isn't very nice."

"I thought he had better manner's." Will stuck his tongue out at her too and slunk away, probably to his duty's.

Ember leaned down and pet Admonine's head. Ember suddenly looked up and said.

"If you're a princess then you can marry my cousin Tusken!" Lilibeth turned scarlet.

"He's your cousin?"

"No we just call him that. When you marry him can I be the flower girl?" Not knowing how to answer that Lilibeth said.

"How about we play a game? You go hide and I'll find you." Ember looked up at her.

"Promise you'll come and find me? Cause my friend's have me hide and don't ever look for me." Lilibeth smiled.

"Of course I'll find you." Ember brightened.

"Ok close your eyes." Before Lilibeth could close her eyes Ember was off.

**Sigh. I didn't get to put Tusken into this...Ah well Ember got to be in it.**

**I didn't even plan Ember. She just appeared. Can anyone guess who's daughter Ember is? It should be easy.**

**Anywho I should get the next chapter up because I really want to write Tusken and his flock of goslings.**

**_MagpieFeather._**


	4. Chapter 4

Tusken slowly followed Ember. For some odd reason she hadn't asked him to play with her. Behind him, he hears a twig snapping. Had Ember found someone else to play with? Perhaps that kitchen boy, who came with the princess? Tusken shook his head thinking of the scowl Will sent at him. Tusken slipped behind a bush and waited for who ever was chasing Ember to appear.

That's when princess Lilibeth pasted. Tusken watched as Lilibeth stopped and turned to his hiding spot. She grabbed a branch and tugged it away saying.

"Ah ha?" It seemed more like a question then anything else. "Your not Ember." She said to him. Tusken looked down at himself.

"No I am not." Lilibeth tilted her head then closed her eyes. She was slightly red in the face, but Tusken thought it was from chasing Ember. Tusken got up as Lilibeth opened her eyes and began the chase once again. Tusken followed.

"How did Ember hook you into this?" Tusken asked.

"Hmm? Oh she didn't, I asked her." Tusken stayed silent as Lilibeth looked up into a tree and said.

"Found you!" Ember groaned and jumped down. Admonine suddenly jumped out of bush looking proud.

"Did you find me girl? Your such a good finder!" Ember said as she petted the dog.

"Lilibeth did you get Tusken to play too?" She asked Lilibeth. Before Tusken could protest Lilibeth said.

"Yes he was hiding when I found him." Ember jumped up and down.

"Yay! Now you can hide too! Tusken close you're eyes and count to one hundred." Ember grabbed Admonine's collar and dragged her away. Tusken sighed and closed his eyes. It was his fault, he was the one who looked for Ember. He opened his eyes slightly and saw the Lilibeth was gone. He closed his eyes and counted to one hundred.

* * *

He opened his eyes and followed a small breeze. He found Lilibeth leaning against a rock her eyes closed. Tusken crept up on her. He was about to yell something when she opened her eyes. All the breath escaped his lips and he stared at her.

"Don't you know it's rude to sneak on lady's?" Tusken finally came to his senses.

"I wasn't sneaking. I was simply seeing if you were awake."

"You thought I was asleep...standing up."

"Yes. Come on let's find Ember."

"I'm coming Animal-speaker." Tusken raised his eyebrow at her.

"Who told you my mother?" She didn't answer just smiled. Tusken rolled his eyes and looked around. Seeing a flash of white he walked to a bush. Ember was hiding with Admonine behind a bush.

"You found me!" Ember hopped up as Admonine ran to Lilibeth. "Can we play again?" Lilibeth shook her head.

"I have to speak to my guards, maybe Tusken-"

"Nope, I got to go speak so some...people." Ember shrugged and ran off probably to bug her brother and his friends. Lilibeth smiled at Tusken before walking away.

Tusken watched as she watched away a faint smile on his lips.

**Yay! Tusken! So I will not post another chapter untill someone Reviews.(I'm very needy.) So please review!**

**If you have any ideas of what you want to happen, please share! I would love to hear your idea's!**

_**MagpieFeather.**_


End file.
